kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a character in the Halloween Town world of Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of Christmas Town, and is constantly asked questions about Christmas by Jack Skellington. Jack almost always mispronounces Santa's name as Sandy Claws, leaving Sora and company in a state of confusion. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Known to some as Father Christmas, Santa Claus makes children's dreams come true every year on December 25th, delivering presents in a sleigh drawn by flying reindeer. To get ready for Christmas, he depends on his list of this year's good little girls and boys. It seems our friend Jack Skellington is a bit confused. He thinks Santa's name is actually Sandy Claws. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' During Sora's first visit to Halloween Town, he is kidnapped by Oogie Boogie at Maleficent's request. Maleficent plans on turning Santa Claus into a Heartless. When Santa is captured, Sally saves Santa from Oogie Boogie. When Sora defeats Oogie Boogie, Santa tells Jack that he should concentrate on Halloween, and Santa should concentrate on Christmas. He also tells Sora to believe that he will meet Riku again. During Sora's second visit, Santa's presents get stolen by Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. He helps Jack make decoy presents to attract the Experiment. Jack and company get them back by hiding in a decoy present. After they defeat the Experiment, Santa Claus decides to give Jack a taste of what it's like to deliver Christmas presents. When Jack finishes delivering presents, Santa takes back his sleigh and brings forth beautiful snow drops as a present to those in Halloween Town. Appearance Santa Claus is a very fat man dressed in a faded red, white fur-lined coat closed with a darker red belt. His very tiny hands are covered by black gloves that also have white fur lining. His feet and legs, though usually hidden by his coat, are even smaller than his hands, and covered by black boots. His hat is also red and lined with white fur, and ends in a white fur ball. The hat itself is quite long and thin. Santa has white hair and eyebrows, and a very long, thick beard that nearly reaches the floor. His cheeks and bulbous nose are faintly pink, as are his lips. Personality Santa appears to be a jolly and fun, though, when dealing with Halloween Town, he can get serious. Trivia * Santa Claus reveals that Sora, at the age of eight, told everyone that he didn't believe in Santa anymore, so, he is not on his Good Boys list, much to Sora's dismay. However, Santa Claus also reveals that it was another boy (Riku) who told him that. This is strange since Sora has done a lot of "good" things by helping people against the Heartless, however Santa can only visit people if they believe in him. * Santa's advice that Sora should believe that he would find Riku is an echo of what happens in the third visit to Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts, where Goofy tells Sora to believe that he would find Kairi. * Santa seems to have the power to conjure up snow, as snowflakes are created when he brings presents to Halloween Town. *Santa is one of the few neutral characters that can apparently travel to different worlds. The others being Scrooge McDuck, and Monstro. * Santa's Sleigh might be Gummi Blocks, enabling him to be the Santa of every world, not just the Real World (i.e. the part of "Halloween Town" where real humans live). This is supported by the fact he knows that Riku told Sora he wasn't real. fr:Père Noël de:Santa Claus Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Halloween Town Category: Allies Category:Somebody